Numerous data compression algorithms exist which have the objective of reducing the volume of data in a data record to lessen storage requirements and/or data transmission volume. More particularly, such algorithms minimize the volume of compressed data, while permitting a later complete reproduction of the original data record. An example of such a data compression algorithm is the Lemple-Ziv method. Obtaining the highest degree of data compression is desirable and advantageous in many applications requiring data compression.